warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Acrid
The Acrid is a weapon unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It appears to be a needle gun which kills enemies with toxic injections. This weapon can be sold for 2,500. Characteristics Advantages: *Deals Toxin Damage in a stackable damage over time effect. *Fast reloading speed. *High rate of fire. *Infested Runners do not explode upon death. *Perfect accuracy as of Update 10.3.0, not counting travel time of the projectile. *Decent ammo efficiency thanks to the damage over time effect. *No recoil. Disadvantages: *Its damage type will deal less damage against Infested. *Subpar DPS as of Update 11. *Needles have a travel time. **Delay can make it difficult to hit moving targets at a distance. *Does not stagger frequently. *May take time to completely kill enemies, due to DoT. *It is a Dojo research weapon and requires a large amount of materials including a forma. *Requires Mastery Rank 7. *No Polarities. *Semi-Auto function. Acquisition Torid has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate its blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Default damage DoT seems to not be affected by any mods as of now Damage 2.0 *Prior to Damage 2.0, Acrid was usually regarded as one of the best secondary weapons in the game. *As of a recent update, the Acrid is no longer silent. It appears to be actually quite loud in game terms. This can still be countered by using the Suppress mod. *The Acrid leaves a stackable damage-over-time (DoT) effect, which ticks 4 times over 4 seconds. Each tick deals 75% of the original damage as Toxin. *Enemies disintegrate when killed due to poison damage type (similar to Saryn's Miasma). *Does not damage explosive barrels, except the ones in the Void and Orokin Derelict. *As of Update 9.5, the Acrid uses a different reload animation than other pistols. *As of Update 10.3, the poison mixture in the barrel is affected by your energy color, and the tiny explosion effect on needle impact. Note that the explosion effect is purely cosmetic. *The pinpoint accuracy introduced in 10.4 was most likely due to the change in the Magnum Force mod, if the Acrid had kept it's slight sway in bolts, this mod would have made the acrid's bolts spread out like a shotgun. *Oddly, it will apply poison damage with the poison symbol each time, without the need to proc, unlike other elemental dealing weapons like the Ignis, which requires it to hit the proc chance in order to deal a fire stun effect. Tips *Semi-automatic firing can be countered by simply adding an alternative way of firing on 'scroll up' or 'scroll down' through the key binding customization. Trivia *Before Update 10, Saryn + Mire + Torid + Acrid would give you the only loadout consisting solely of poison. **Or use the Dual Ichors in place of the Mire for more damage, and doing pure poison damage vs. the blade damage of the Mire. *The Acrid is physically the largest handgun in Warframe. Media 2013-11-21_00004 - Copy.jpg|Acrid default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Acrid3.png AcridColoured.png acrid sidearm on leg.png|Acrid as sidearm carried on the leg 640px-Warframe_acrid_arsenal.png Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-27-81.png acriddarthmufin.png __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Pistols